


The Tales Of The Bunny And The Quail

by mimie_boo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimie_boo/pseuds/mimie_boo
Summary: Double b drabble and one shot collection





	1. Prank

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm kinda doing this as a writing exercise to help me improve my writing. I want to write something here everyday but I'm going to start of small with 200 words and slowly increase it by 100 words every month or when I feel like I can write more. This is to help me commit to the process of writing as well as to help me write more and improve. This is also to declutter my brain of some ideas (to help me focus on actually continue to write on my other stories that i have kinda neglected).

Jinhwan made his way to the kitchen to grab himself a quick snack when something had caught his attention in his peripheral vision. It was Hanbin and Jiwon. It wasn't anything special seeing these two together but what had caught his attention was more of what they were doing.

Hanbin was watching a drama on the t.v. with Jiwon legs spread over his lap as the older was focused on whatever he was doing on his phone while the younger male was caressing the inside of the his thigh.

For someone who constantly complains with the amount of skinship he receives from Hanbin, Jiwon sure doesn't seem to mind now.

They don't seem to notice Jinhwan standing there at all to absorbed in their own world. He continues to stare at them watching as Hanbin's hands slowly inched further up Jiwon's thigh.

A smirk makes its way onto his face as he suddenly got an idea and heads back to his room to grab a camera.

"And here we have B.I and Bobby, say hi to the fans you guys." He say directing the camera towards them.

Jinhwan has never seen Jiwon move so fast, pushing Hanbin's hand off his thigh and pulling his legs towards him.

Jinhwan can't hold himself back as he starts to laugh and Hanbin send him a glare.

The camera wasn't even on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with what I wrote for this drabble but since I wanted to start this writing exercise I thought I should post this anyway. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this and what y'all think I should improve on. You guys can also leave little request for me to write to help me actually write everyday.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


	2. Smoke

Hanbin leans on the railing one arm resting under his exposed chest while the other is propped on the metal banister holding his cigarette. He bring the cigarette to his mouth letting it sit between his lips as he sucks in a deep breath letting the smoke invade his lungs. He holds it for a moment before he blows out the smoke watching it swirl in the midnight air like ink in water and then vanish. He flickers the cigarette butt before taking another draw into his lungs.

His quiet moment alone is interrupted when he hears the soft pat of approaching footsteps. He doesn’t need to turn around to figure out that it’s Jiwon coming to check up on him.

“I thought you wanted to stop?” Jiwon drawls out as he comes to rest on the doorframe of the balcony.

Hanbin huffs, taking a last inhale of his cigarette before putting it out and throws it over the railing.

“No, you wanted me to stop,” he turns around to face the other.

Jiwon goes to join Hanbin on the balcony, wrapping his arms around the younger’s naked torso.

“Yeah but you agreed to it.” It comes out muffled from the crook of Hanbin’s neck.

Hanbin lets a pleased sigh slip past his lips when Jiwon starts to nibble on his neck hands slowly making their way down his waistband.

“Changed my mind.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you guys thought of this and if there is anything to improve on.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://mimie-boo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


	3. True Love

Jiwon wiggling his feet into the sand feeling the small grains between his toes as he looks out to the sea watching as the waves slowly crashed onto the beach. He takes in a deep breathe inhaling the crisp sea air and lets his eyes fall shut listening to soft cawing of the seagulls flying in the distance. He just stands there letting the sun soak him in its warm rays, his hair dancing in the air as the wind blows around him.

"Hyung," a voice calls out to him.

While brushing his hair out of his face Jiwon turns around to facing the other.

Click

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yup," Hanbin chirps happily as he lowers the camera from his face a soft smile playing on his lips, "and it came out pretty good too, actually."

"Let me see," Jiwon walks over to him and takes the camera from Hanbin's hands.

Hanbin watches as the older male flips through the pictures and can't help the fondness that is spread through him.

It is said to be that in a lifetime that everyone falls in love at least four times but only finds true love once. That special someone who makes your heart pound like no other and steals your breath away. 

And Hanbin was pretty sure that he found his which came in the form of a boisterous laugh and bunny smile.

They might have not hit it off the right way at the beginning. But as the saying goes with time all good things develope. And indeed it has and Hanbin can't image his life without the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this is starting of well. I have written something for three days consecutively. Let's see if I can keep this up.
> 
> Once let me know what you guys thought of this and if there is anything to improve on.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


	4. Spring

The first time Hanbin saw Jiwon he had walked straight into a pole.

It was that time of year again where the warm rays of the sun would creep through the clouds and melt away the thick blanket of snow. Bringing out the rich green grass that has been sprinkled with morning dew. Hanbin takes a deep breathe inhaling the fresh air and the smell of newly bloomed flowers. He is taking a stroll the park admiring the lush green trees and watching the butterflies flutter all about.

It was all Yunhyeong idea; who had been worried about him saying that he has been cooped up in the studio for far to long to be healthy and decided to drag him out with the rest of their friends. And he had to admit that he actually needed that. As much as he loved his studio he just needed to get away from it sometimes. It was the place where he could let his creativity spiral out of focusing and create wonderful masterpieces but sometimes it would get to much and it would feel like he had the weight of the world bearing on his shoulders and it would get too much. And sometimes Hanbin didn’t know how to press the pause button, that his friends would have to do it for him.

He was just simple enjoying their company listening to them idly chatter among themselves in front of him; casually throwing a few words here and there, when something had caught his attention or rather someone.

Hanbin could still remember those beautiful dark eyes locking with his for a few seconds before he had come face to face with a lamp post. He also didn’t miss the smile that played on the others lips as he walked away.

God did that hurt but not as much as his damaged pride as his friends laughed at him attracting even more attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	5. Confession

Hanbin clearly hadn’t thought this through. He had been high on all the adrenaline that has been coursing through his body that had acted in the spur of the moment.

What had he been thinking? The thing was he hadn't been thinking cause if he clearly was he wouldn’t have done this in the first place.

What in his right mind told him that he could confess to Jiwon. Worse yet he had the older shoved against the wall as he had blurted out his stupid love confession.

When he was slowly coming back to his senses Hanbin could feel the embarrassment creeping to his cheeks.

Oh God what had he done?

“Never mind, j-just… forget what I said.” He bows his head to hide the sudden shyness he feel under the others gaze.

“Hanbin.”

He looks up his eyes staring into the other's.

Jiwon’s eyes are as rich and dark as freshly brewed coffee that engulfs you in its soft warms on rainy days. Those dark orbs that would suck you into their infinite depth and trap you there. Glistering with a hint of playfulness and mischievous.

“You think too much.” Was the last thing that left those soft lips before they pressed against his.

And no his legs didn’t buckle underneath him when Jiwon kissed him. They just didn’t, okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea behind this but I don't really like how I wrote this.
> 
> But thanks for reading ♡


	6. Mornings

As traces of the sun’s gleaming rays shine through the curtains hitting Jiwon square in the face, his eyes flutter awake. Slowly and reluctantly he sits up, his head swaying a bit with sleep as he tries to keep his eyes open. He digs his palms into his eyes rubbing the last bit of tiredness out of them. His attention is caught by the sounds of the bed sheets rustling and he looks to his companion who was slowly rising from their slumber.

Jiwon could never really get used to it, waking up next to such a beautiful human being like Hanbin.

The younger sits up with a yawn, dust particles swirling around him from his actions. There is something about his bare face swollen from sleep and puffy eyes. His tussled hair that he created from all the moving he had done through the night. And the way the sunlight was engulfing him was making him look completely ethereal and all Jiwon could do was stare as bleary eyes looked at him. Smiling Hanbin leans forward to press a quick peck on the other’s lips.

“Morning, Hyung,” he greets but Jiwon is to distracted with his beauty to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	7. Spring 2

“How did you not see that? It was right in front of you,” snickers Jinhwan as he pats Hanbin’s shoulder trying to console him as the two youngest continued too still laugh at him.

He wasn’t doing a good job at it and Hanbin swats his hand away.

“I was a little distracted, okay.” He says as a red tint makes its way across his cheeks.

“Well, do enlighten us I think we all would like to know what had you ‘a little distracted’ that you walked right into a lamp post.”

“Nothing,” he mumbles looking away. “Can’t we just drop it?”

Of course Hanbin can’t tell them that he was way to caught up starring a cute guy that was walking past. They already had enough fun on his expense.

“How about we order something?” Yunhyeong clapped his has gathering everyone’s attention and calls the waiter over.

Hanbin can’t thank him enough from saving him from any further questions but he still knows that Jinhwan hasn’t completely dropped the subject as he quickly fixes Hanbin with a stare before he look at his menu.

They were currently sitting in a nice cosy little café that had just recently been opened and Yunhyeong main excuse to drag Hanbin out of his studio.

“Hello my name is Jiwon and I’ll be your waiter for today.”

All his words die in his mouth as Hanbin looks up at the waiter and sees the face that has been the recent cause of his dilemma.

Maybe he shouldn’t have left the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the second part of spring since some asked for a sequel.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


	8. Kiss

It hadn’t just been a brush of lips but lips locking together in a moment of passion. Jiwon swore that Hanbin had nearly knocked out all the air from his lungs as he slammed their lips together and not a moment later a slick tongue prods against to his lips asking permission to enter. And Jiwon grants it.

He can feel hands slides down his spine stopping at his waist to bring him closer against the other’s body. So close that Jiwon could feel Hanbin’s beating heart against his chest. The heat that is radiated from the friction caused by their kiss only spikes their lust and their need to touch.

After they separate to breathe for that much needed oxygen Hanbin leans in and rest their foreheads together watching as the other’s eyes slowly flutter open. They just stare at each other enjoying each other’s company.

Hanbin’s eyes moves to the elder’s lips; which are swollen and red from all the kissing the had been doing, form into a perfect smile. A smile he has seen a million times but would still make him lose his breathe.

“Again,” Jiwon says barely above a whisper but Hanbin catches it anyway, “kiss me again.”

And Hanbin does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought for a moment that I wasn't able to post anything for today but I made it (just barely).
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


	9. Rain

They had been aimlessly wandering the streets with no idea in mind as to what to do. It wasn’t the first time that Jiwon had dragged Hanbin out with no plan but it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy those moment with the elder. Just walking the busy streets while enjoying the presence of the other as they let a pleasant silence wash over them.

The comfortable silence between them is disturbed by the approaching sound of rain patting on the ground. What had started of as gentle drizzle against their skin turned into onslaught of water droplets hitting against them; having them looking for shelter as neither of them had an umbrella.

The stand at a bus station waiting for the rain to fade as they watch the water fall from the sky forming little pools on the ground and Jiwon gets an idea.

“There is this thing I want to try.” He takes Hanbin by the hand and drags them back out into the rain before he grabs Hanbin’s face pulling him closer and plants a tender kiss on his lips.

When they pull apart Jiwon hand passes through the other’s wet hair brushing back the strands of hair that was falling into his eyes and coming to rest at the back of his neck. The other hand still on Hanbin’s cheek, thumb slightly caressing it as the just dumbly smile at each other.

“You know we are going to catch a cold like this.” Hanbin speaks up.

But all Jiwon does is throw his head back in delight as he lets out a boisterous laugh and they continue to stand there as the rain pours down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	10. Studio

“That’s not it.” Hanbin sighs out as he rips out the page from the book that he had writing on and crumples it up, “I’ll have to start fresh.”

He currently is hunched over the desk trying to work on some new lyrics but nothing so far has been working for him. The studio is pitch black except from the computer screen, that providing him with a dim light as he works. He had been so focused on getting them right that he had forgotten about his companion who had stayed behind to keep him company until he felt Jiwon’s hands drop on his shoulders and starts to slowly massage them.

Hanbin lets a out a contented sigh, relaxing under the other’s touch as his head rest against the back of the chair.

“How does it feel?” Jiwon only gets another pleased sigh from Hanbin as an answer.

Jiwon turns the chair around so that they are facing each other and leans in and start to nibble on Hanbin’s neck and slowly moves his way up stopping by the Younger’s ear so that he can whisper into it, “You have been working so hard let me make you feel good.”

As he goes to kneel down in front on the floor he lets his had lightly trail down Hanbin’s chest and stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants.

All Hanbin can do is gulp as Jiwon start to pull both his sweats and boxers down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy today that I almost didn't write something but I did manage to write something really quick. So I do apologise if it isn't any good.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


	11. Riled Up

Jiwon loves seeing Hanbin riled up, whether it from one of the member pulling a stupid stunt or from him not getting the choreography just right. It was a sight that has Jiwon captivated.

There is something about the way his nose flares as he would fold his arms and close his eyes trying to keep his calm. There was something in the way his heart would pound in his chest, and not in the usual way when Jiwon would smile at him. The way his breathing turns uneven from his increased heart rate, caused by something totally different than hot make outs. The way his face is blotched with a pink blush from all the blood that courses through his entire body rushing to his face, that wasn’t created by a sappy compliment.

There is something about the way he would set his jaw; the veins in his neck ready to pop, as he clenched his teeth to prevent himself from completely lashing out. Eyes set in an ice cold glare moving over the members like a hawk, watching their every move and Jiwon shivers when he feels Hanbin’s eyes on him.

There are all these things and more about Hanbin being angry that makes him a thousand times hotter than he already is and Jiwon loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	12. Running

His lungs ached and burned as he continued to run. His breathe coming out in short and rapid pants as he gasped to desperately get air back into his lungs. His knees throbbing with every step he takes, feet stinging as they pound against the concrete floor but he pushes through the pain because he had to. He had to keep on running and he does. He is moving completely on autopilot his legs knowing exactly where they have to carry him. He turns the final corner and he skids to a halt and feels his stomach drop.

He was too late.

His legs give up under him, his body feeling way too heavy for them and he falls to his knees.

Jiwon was gone.

He could feel his throat tighten and he chokes on his breathe as the tears start to well up in his eyes. It was hard to keep them from falling and as one tear starts to roll down his cheek, they all just burst forth spilling from his eyes like a waterfall.

If he had just been a little faster maybe Jiwon would have still been there.

If he had just-

“Hanbin?” A voice calls out to him, a voice he thought he would never hear again.

He turns around and feels his breathe get caught in his throat at the sight in front of him.

“Hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is slowly getting a little harder to come up with prompts for these little drabbles so I'm not exactly sure what this is but I had to write something today and I did.
> 
> Plus I want to start writing some longer stories and already have some ideas for some one shots but I just don't have the time to write anything longer than this currently.
> 
> But anyways thanks for reading ♡


	13. Spring 3

Hanbin didn’t think that he would see him so soon, to be honest he didn’t think that he would see him ever again. But here they were and Hanbin couldn’t take his eyes off of the cute waiter in front of him., admiring the other’s beauty. From the sharp edges of his jaw to the gentle slope of his nose and lips parting to reveal the most adorable bunny smile he had ever seen.

“Fuck,” Hanbin hisses as he shoots a glare to Jinhwan who had kicked him under the table, “What?”

“Your order.” The other quickly hisses back.

“Huh,” Hanbin doesn’t get it at first but it quickly dawns on him as he looks back at Jiwon; who sends him a charming smile, “Oh right. I’ll just have an Americano.”

“One Americano.” Jiwon repeats as he writes the order on his notepad and then turns back to them, “ it will take a moment but I’ll be back with your order.”

“What was all that about?” Jinhwan speaks up as Jiwon walks away, “you were practically drooling over this guy.”

“No I wasn’t.” He looks over to Yunhyeong who had been his only saving grace today for help.

“Sorry but I’ll have to agree with Jinhwan,” and Hanbin had never felt so betrayed in his life.

They continued to bicker until Jiwon had come back with their orders, dropping a note in Hanbin’s hand before leaving again.

“Instead of hitting poles why don’t you hit me up.” Reads Jinhwan as he quickly snatches the note from Hanbin out loud leaving out the number at the bottom.

“shut up!” Hanbin grabs it back fighting down the blush as his friends erupt in loud laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up posting this a few minutes after midnight but whatever.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡
> 
> P.S: I feel like this is more of a terrible dialogue than an actually drabble.


	14. Lazy Days

They were just lying there, Jiwon’s head in Hanbin’s lap; his fingers tenderly threading through the elder’s hair playing with a few strands here and there. The TV; which they had put on to watch a movie, had been long forgotten but creating a comforting background noise along with the light pitter patter of the rain drumming against the windows and the leaves of trees rustling as a gentle breeze passes through them.

Hanbin looks down watching the other; as he releases a soft sigh eyes closed but not sleeping, and smiles. He liked days like these where it's just the two of them basking in each others presence. 

Hanbin must have been ogling the other for too long because Jiwon opens his; beautiful brown orbs staring back at him. He can’t help but think how soft his boyfriend looks in his lap like this, smiling up at him as he leans into his touch.

His eyes trail to Jiwon’s mouth as a slick tongue pokes out to wet his try lips. Hanbin continues to stare not daring to move his eyes away from the other’s lips. How he just wants to lean forward and press his own plump lips against the soft ones of the other. 

Jiwon snakes his hand behind the younger’s neck pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips.

“Don’t think just kiss me.” Jiwon smiles as he pulls away.

And it always fascinates Hanbin how Jiwon always seemed to know what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	15. Intimacy

All it took was one touch, one touch of hands against his body for Jiwon’s brain to completely shut down and let his desires run wild. He is so hyperaware of all the places Hanbin would touch him that he is forgetting everything else around them, feeling the heat of the other against his skin and passing through his body like electricity.

Jiwon’s hands grips the back of Hanbin’s shirt as the younger grabs the back of his neck kissing him with such yearning as though he would disappear any second from now. Jiwon could only describe this kiss as magical with the way it made him feel breathless. Pleasure exploding between them like fireworks sparked by their passion creating emotions of excitement and longing as they unite in soul and body.

It was like time had slowed down just for them, moving slowly as they take their time worshipping each other’s bodies, feeling every sharp edge and curve. Bodies moving together in harmony, fitting perfectly together like two puzzles pieces; as if they were created just for each other.

Intoxicated by lust but completely drunk of each other’s love as their hearts beat in the rhythm of one. An expression of love; a bond of intimacy, a play of two people creating a dance of affection and tenderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡
> 
> P.S: I just want to thank everyone who have read this until now and everyone who has left kudos and comments it really means a lot to me. So a big thanks to you guys out there 😊


	16. Effect

The universe is a bitch. Okay, maybe she isn’t, maybe Jiwon just has to stop blaming all his problems on the universe. Maybe he just has to come to a realization to what is the actual cause of his current predicament. And Jiwon knew exactly what seemed to be making his life difficult or rather who. And it came in the form of a very attractive young man, who is known as Kim Hanbin.

Kim Hanbin is a bitch and a big one at that.

Jiwon is shooting daggers at the side of Hanbin’s head to which the younger pays him no mind as he crouched forward working on some lyrics. His eyebrows knitted together as his face is set in concentration and his tongue poking out between his lips as he is completely focused on his task at hand, looking extremely seductive.

Oh God, how could the younger not know what kind of effect he had on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't make the 200 word mark for this one but that's okay since I still wrote something today but I'm running out of ideas so I need you guys to help me out and send in some request for me to write. I'll try to write y'all request a bit longer but as of right now I can't really promise anything over 500 words.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


	17. Anger

He wasn’t thinking, the words just flying out of his mouth without filter. Things he never even thought about, things he would have never said, things he would have had seconds thoughts to say, they all came rushing out without breaks. Jiwon wasn’t any better, His words hitting Hanbin like bullets in areas he know it would hurt with cold hard precision. They were angry, and although they knew that it wasn’t an excuse to act the way they did, they didn’t stop. With every second that passes the tension between them rises, crossing the distance between them as the shout curses at each other. They have never fought with their fists but with the way they were setting themselves for the other they were waiting for someone to drop the first punch.

“Nobody is asking you to stay!” He bites back with such fury that venom was literally dripping off of every word.

Blinded by his rage he misses the flicker of hurt the flashes in Jiwon eyes.

“Your right.” Jiwon laughs out but it doesn’t hold the same weight as his other words, “I was dumb to think there was.”

Hearing this Hanbin felt like he had been drenched with ice cold water. These words hitting him harder than any other. 

Jiwon wasn’t one to hide his tears; he was someone that always laid his emotions on the forefront unlike Hanbin who didn’t like to display his emotions for everyone to see. But in this moment Jiwon wouldn’t let his tears fall, not in front of someone who had just hurt him like that. And there was nothing Hanbin could do to make the other feel better. The damage was done, They had reopened healing wounds and poured salt into it. Their relationship broken to the point of unrepair and he couldn’t blame Jiwon because he knows he played just as a big role in shattering their relationship just like the other did. He just stands there watching Jiwon leave, his pride preventing him from saying anything else.


	18. Plucking Petals

“He loves me, he loves me not…” Hanbin continues to mutter these two phrases as he plucks the petals of the daisy in his hand, letting them fall across his desk creating a mess he would have to clean later.

Hanbin isn’t very superstitious, for one he doesn’t even believe in God, so he isn’t exactly sure as to why he decided to do this. It is just a game, a myth with no real substance behind it. But he had heard Soohyun mention this to Hayi how you can find out if your crush reciprocates your feelings and maybe he did it because he was curious to find out if his current object of his desires; Kim Jiwon, returns his feelings before he went and confess and made a fool out of himself. But as he comes to the last petal he doesn’t dare himself to pluck it.

‘He loves me not’

He didn’t think that the out would be any different but there was little voice at the back of his head that was hoping otherwise.

With a sigh he plucks the last petal, he was going to confess anyways tomorrow and then he would know the real answer because hoping on this stupid daisy to do the trick won’t help him. Love is not something a stupid flower can’t decide for you, it is something you have to decide for yourself.

And that is was Hanbin did and guess what?

He got himself a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promise yesterday here is the double update since I didn't managed to post anything yesterday.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	19. Wounds

It was nothing new to Hanbin seeing Jiwon with a serious expression plastered on his face, especially in their line of work. What was strange however was that Jiwon hasn’t said anything for the last half an hour, usually Jiwon would talk him through the pain as they wait for help to arrive but not one word had left the other’s lips. Hanbin watches as the other hands tremble as he applies pressure on Hanbin’s wound, eyes looking down at his blood stained hands.

“It’s okay hyung, I’m going to be fine.” Hanbin lays one of his hands on top of Jiwon’s, grabbing the other’s attention and getting the elder to finally look at him.

Jiwon slightly shakes his head slightly releasing a breathe between his quivering lips as he lets silence pass over time for a few seconds before he speaks up.

“God, Hanbin what were thinking jumping in front of me like that?”

“I can’t lose you.” He moves his hand to rest on Jiwon’s cheek slightly caressing it, “not when you are all that I have left.”

Jiwon’s shoulders tense and he looks back down at his bloody hands before he looks up at the sky. His chest constricts and his throat tightens with the sharp intake of air into his lungs. A mixture of emotions stirring at he bottom of his gut threating to come up. As much as he was trying to even out his breathing to calm himself it wasn’t working. His eyes were prickling with unshed tears blurring his vision and it getting harder to keep everything in that it all came spilling out.

“But it is suppose to be okay for me to lose you?” He breathes out between his sobs as the tears cascade down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for just going M.I.A like that but life has been kinda kicking me in the butt lately. But I'm back but I don't know for how long. But as always thanks for reading ♡


	20. Saturdays

Hanbin stirs in his sleep as he hears muffled voices talk outside his bedroom and small feel pound on the floor as they run around. Hanbin always felt like that Saturdays are meant to be slept in to make up for all the times he had to get up early during the week. But unfortunately that was never the case not with the children waking up early and creating havoc. It would be nice if he could actually sleep until 9 a.m. but the children were always up before 6 making it literally impossible for him. He would like to see them that energetic in the morning when they have to get ready for kindergarten but it was always the stark opposite with them.

He sits up and looks to his side only to sees that Jiwon is already up and probably already getting started on breakfast for those little daredevils. Swinging his legs over the bed he makes his way to the kitchen.

“Morning.” He greets as he enters the kitchen making a beeline towards his husband and plants a kiss against the elder’s lips while ruffling Yunhyeong’s hair; who has been helping in preparing the breakfast, only to get his hand swatted away.

“How did you sleep?” Jiwon asked breaking the kiss to make sure that Yunhyeong wasn’t getting to close to the stew as he was intensely staring at it.

“Could have been longer.”

“Well you could always head back to bed.”

“But it wouldn’t be the same if you aren’t in it.” Hanbin whispers into the other male’s ear before placing another quick kiss on his lips.

Jiwon tells him to take a sit as breakfast is going to be ready soon and he goes over to Chanwoo; who has been sitting by the counter completely ignoring everyone, and drops a big fat kiss on his cheek.

“Ugh dad, that’s gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	21. What's Going on? (Not an Update)

Hey guys!!! 

So first and for most I just want to apologise for being gone for so long. I have been legit gone for three months. I am really sorry about that.

I’m just going to explain to you guys as to what I have been up to and why I have been gone for so long.

It has been a year now since I have graduated from Secondary school (or High school whatever you want to call it) and within this year I have been trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. I have been taking a lot of courses and doing a lot of workshops as well as doing some small odd jobs here and there while trying to figure out if I want to head to college and what I should study if I do decide for that route or if I should just start working (but looking for jobs is hard especially just coming straight out of school with no job experience).

I have gone to some “open days” from colleges and stuff but I still haven’t decided yet if this is the route I want to head into. And although I kind of have been doing all this stuff through the year I still can’t help but feel like I have wasted the entire year. I’m trying to change that mindset though and look at all the positive things that I have accomplished through the year. Like I have met some new people and made some friends and started working on my social anxiety. There days where it feels like it’s not even there and then there are days were it’s hitting me so hard I don’t trust myself to go out and have social interactions.

Anyways, I currently started taking part in another workshop and I will be doing another course after this as well be going to two more “open days”. So I’ll be busy with that so I won’t be able to post everyday like how I started of doing but I do want to post at least once or twice a week. I don’t think I’ll have a specific posting schedule but I do want to work on one so that I can be a bit more organised. I’ll let you guys know if I have figured one out. 

And although I haven’t been posting I do have been working on some longer fics that I have. One of them is a request that I have gotten since the day that I have finally gotten around to starting but haven’t completed it yet. It should be done around the end of next week so but I’m not sure. I have been as well trying to write for my old stories that I seemed to have abandoned. I’ll leave a list of fics for you guys that I’m working on and hopefully that will motivate me as well to actually finish them and not start them and leave them unfinished just for me to forget about them (for the list however I’ll just write the title and let you guys think about what those stories could be about😏🤔) also I’ll exclude my old fics that I want to finish from this list since they aren’t ikon fics. But if you guys want to check them out I have one here on ao3 and the rest are on asianfanfic, my username is mimie-boo.

1\. Anger 2  
2\. Wounds (Alternate)  
3\. The Heart speaks when the mouth can’t  
4\. Warning: Keep out of reach from children  
5\. Down the rabbit hole we go  
6\. Winter  
7\. Autumn  
8\. Summer  
9\. Spring  
10\. Nemo (there are plenty of fish in the sea)  
11\. Hit shuffle one more time  
12\. Like Broken records skipping beats  
13\. Touch  
14\. Kisses

That are all the stories I'm working on as well as some of the ideas I have. Keep in mind some of them are just some simple drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha 😅 I didn't really intent for it to be that long but I guess I really did have a lot of things to say. If you guys have any questions I'd be glad to answer some. I also just want to say a quick thank you if you read through all of that and made it to the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡
> 
> P.S: I might delete this later but if I do I'll leave the list of list of fics for you guys to refer back to.


	22. Touch

Hanbin might be stupid but he wasn’t dumb.

It was no secret that Hanbin loves to touch Jiwon. It really didn’t matter to him whether it was strictly sexual or purely platonic, he just really liked to touch the other. When his hands would caress the smooth skin on Jiwon’s face, letting the warmth from the other’s cheek seep into his skin and spread through his body. Or when his slender fingers would wrap around the elder’s wrist and he would feel the gentle thrum of life pulsating through his skin reminding him that the person he is holding is very much real and it helps ground him in a job as artificial as theirs.

The problem was that Jiwon rarely did let him touch him, unless he or the other members wanted something.

Of course with a promise from the other members that he would get something in return if he got the leader to comply.

Hanbin isn't that dense, not as much as Jiwon and the others likes to believe. He has seen enough of Jiwon's antics that he can see right through his plan.

But who was Hanbin to call him out on it, after all in the end it's a win-win situation for all of them. The members gets whatever they want at the time (all within reason, of course. They knew not to stretch their luck too much.) and Hanbin gets to touch as much of  Jiwon's exposed skin without the other shying away from his touch and complaining of him being to touchy.

So when Jiwon came sauntering out towards him dressed in a loose tank top and ripped skinny jeans, he knew it was one of those days.

Hanbin lets a smile grace his face as he stretches out his hand for the other male and pulls him towards him when he takes it. Waiting until Jiwon has settled himself in his lap, he waits to hear what request the other had for him.

However his eyes are focused on the other’s in the kitchen; pretending as though they had business there, and Hanbin has to fight with himself to not let out a laugh.

His attention is returned to the man in his lap when a hand snakes around his neck and feel soft lips whisper something in his ear before they pressed against his own.

And when they break from the kiss he gives Jiwon the response that he has been wanting.

He knows that Jiwon had send the others a thumbs up when he sees them step out of the kitchen and he thinks that it’s about time that he had some fun too.

   
-

   
"How does he keep on falling for this?" Questions Yunhyeong.

And Donghyuk responds, "if you got the opportunity to do what you want wouldn’t you take full advantage of it?"

"And the fact that Bobby initiated skinship first." Jinhwan adds.

"Yes but by now I really expected better of him. How has he not caught up to this yet?"

"You really thought better of someone as dumb as Hanbin hyung?"

Yunhyeong send Junhoe an incredulous look, "you're the dumbest one here."

Junhoe opens his mouth to retort but get hushed from Chanwoo.

"I think we all can agree it's for the best that Hanbin Hyung is so dumb or else this wouldn't work, plus in the end it works in our favour."

The all nod along. 

 

If only they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puts in the last update about wanting to update at least once or twice a week then proceeds not to update for about 2 months🤡.
> 
> Once again I want to apologize for the long wait and until I probably get my live together updates will most likely stay inconsistent. But I do have a few coming up in a few days and this time I mean it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and being patient ♡♡


End file.
